


好日子，壞日子

by TigerLily555



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 前幾天我看影集，媒體之神勸星期三先生也就是奧丁，要和新科技融合，要讓自己升級，才不會被遺忘淘汰。我很快地就想到雷神索爾的電影，我想這部電影便很好地展現了媒體之神的論點，新的科技將舊的神介紹給已經遺忘他的世人。只是這些神會有什麽反應呢？我想寫的就是這個故事。裡面有開了同人文和粉絲圈的玩笑，無意冒犯，請不要介意。這是以洛基為主角的文。雖然有索爾，但這篇沒有CP。而且這裡的洛基是影集美國眾神裡的洛基，這裡的奧丁是美國眾神裡的奧丁，請大家不要想錯對象了XD我愛這一版的洛基和奧丁(我一直覺得尼爾蓋曼比較偏愛他們，對索爾反而沒有愛)。可能是我本來就滿喜歡Jonathan Tucker這個演員，所以儘管目前只有兩場戲我還是馬上喜歡這個洛基了。他很狡詰，知道怎麽在艱困的街頭生存下去。這個才是我的洛基。希望你們喜歡這個故事。





	好日子，壞日子

洛基知道，我們總是會有幾天好日子，幾天壞日子，無論是神或是人都一樣。所以好日子來的時候，別囉嗦，往後一躺，喝杯上好的威士忌，好好享受就是了；壞日子來的時候呢，也不用哭天搶地，埋怨這個抱怨那個，牙一咬，吞下去。無論好壞就是這樣來來去去的，沒什麼好大驚小怪的，洛基明白這個道理。

 

可是索爾不明白，所以好幾年前他選了一個最壞的時候把自己的腦袋轟個稀巴爛。笨蛋。

 

儘管洛基知道要以平常心看待生活中的變化，但這兩天還是太不尋常了。首先，他能順利進入爛牙梅爾的地下賭場已經足以成為一個奇蹟了，接下來，他能將贏來的──或者說是，騙來的──錢帶出賭場，而沒人識破他作弊的手法，連他自己都不敢相信。他差點忍不住提醒門口體型足足是他的兩倍的保鑣，你確定要讓我把錢帶出去嗎？不過既然爛牙梅爾把他的注意力放在手裡那杯劣質又過度摻水的酒和陪著賭客來的俏臀女郎身上，洛基也沒必要破壞人家的興致。

 

他走進路邊一家昏暗的熟食鋪，買了幾個三明治，要櫃台後的男人把每一種料都塞進切開的麵包裡。男人盯著他像爛牙梅爾盯著翹臀女郎一樣。洛基斜倚在櫃檯邊，指揮穿著骯髒背心的愛慕者，洋蔥多一點，別忘了黑橄欖。男人用油蠟紙將三明治捲起來的時候不停對洛基傻笑。

 

“一共十五塊。”男人說。

 

“可是我剛剛已經給你二十塊錢了。”

 

洛基覺得自己的聲音很沒誠意，實在不是個專業的騙子該有的表現。但男人考慮了兩秒之後就從收銀機裡拿出五塊錢交到他的手上，還用指尖偷偷摳一下他的掌心。

 

洛基又去買了幾瓶酒，一塊臭死人的乳酪，幾塊他連動腦筋騙人都不需要就用折扣價買到的上好牛肉。他走在街上，嘴裡叼根菸──剛剛順手從一個不小心撞到他的中年男子口袋裡撈出來的，手上滿是食物。他感覺神清氣爽，腳步輕快。就連氣溫都降了下來，而現在已經是六月了。一般人在這種時候一定會感到絲絲不安。大部分的人都是這樣，咖啡灑在手上就抱怨老天和自己做對，事事順利的時候又懷疑是不是有壞事要發生。但洛基不一樣，總是會輪到好日子來臨的對吧？沒必要疑神疑鬼的。

 

洛基爬上一棟看上去搖搖欲墜、沒有電梯的五層樓公寓。他的公寓位在頂樓，冬冷夏熱，實在不適宜居住，只是以一個已經沒有信徒以他之名祈禱的神來說，也沒什麼好挑剔的了。門把在他還沒把鑰匙插進去之前就自行轉動，他用肩膀把門撞開，再一腳踢過去關上。他的破舊小公寓依然慘不忍睹，但空氣中的味道則不是如此。沒有城市汙濁的廢氣，沒有貧窮令人窒息的濃濁氣味。凜冽，清新。客廳的一角堆滿了又長又扁的快遞包裹，散發出來的熱度和歡欣的愉悅，讓洛基感覺像是站在冬天冰冷的森林裡，而身邊有一堆劈啪作響燃燒著的營火。

 

他把手上的東西都放下，隨手抽出一個快遞包裹。他放在鼻子下用力一吸。喔神啊(隨便哪個神都無所謂)，他聞到一股瘋狂的熱情，快速鼓動的心臟，犧牲睡眠獻上的時間，幾乎無法克制的尖叫。這是祭品，有人向他獻祭。在很久很久以前，祭品跳進火堆裡的時候就會散發這樣的味道。洛基愛死這味道了，只是祭品的形式令他疑惑。不是鮮血，也非生命。

 

他拆開包裹，抽出......一疊紙。

 

索爾知道這樣做是不對的。他應該以兄弟之情去愛洛基，除此之外的情感都是不適合的。但看看現在，他們赤身裸體躺在鋪上獸皮的山洞裡，他堅挺的慾望抵著他數千年來稱呼為弟弟的人，他的理智和不顧一切犯下滔天大錯之間只有很小的距離。

“你在等什麼？”洛基蒼白的臉在搖曳的火光中看起來像是鬼魅，”懦夫。”

索爾用力刺入他的身體。

 

洛基把他的祭品扔在地上。他媽的這是什麼鬼東西？

 

******

 

洛基有一台很小的電視，有厚重的身軀和兩根蠢天線，是已經停止生產的型號，現在的年輕人沒有見過的老骨董。這是他從一個垃圾堆裡撿來的。他並不需要和成千上萬的人一樣把時間浪費在一個四方框框裡，但偶爾當他需要一些混亂來獲得氣力的時候就會打開來看看新聞台。真是完美的祭壇啊，洛基願意承認，他渴望人們為他獻上這一切。他看著小小四方框裡的人們做出各種蠢事，壞事，讓世界烏煙瘴氣，這會是洛基的遊樂場。即使他死去，這種程度的混亂都足以令他重生。他需要混亂，而這世上到處都是一片混亂。但這並不是獻給他的，所以他得當個從明尼蘇達來的騙子，住在狗窩一般的臭公寓裡。

 

已經沉默好幾天的電視突然亮了起來，身上只貼著兩塊布的金卡達夏正在裡頭搔首弄姿。

 

“拜託，媒體，你以前至少還有點品味。”洛基一邊說一邊拆開另一份祭品。他很快瞄了幾行字之後就把它撕了。

 

“親愛的，沒有品味的不是我，”化身成金卡達夏的媒體之神搖擺她的大屁股，”人們選擇了低俗。”

 

“所以你只好變成這個鬼樣子，”洛基假哭兩聲，”而我一點也不同情你。你又想幹嘛？”

 

金卡達夏誇張地張開嘴同時甩動她的頭髮，”我看到你如此迷惘，可憐的小東西，特地來幫你解開謎題的。”

 

“什麼？”洛基看著金卡達夏消失，電視螢幕上取而代之的是一段影片。說起來，這是電影預告。一開始是一個金髮大鬍子到處搞破壞，揍人，然後裡面的人又換穿金光閃閃的衣服，站在同樣金光閃閃但假到不能再假皇宮裡吵架，之後又一堆動作場面，某人和某人接吻。大大的”Thor”出現在螢幕上。IN 3D，用閃電強調。影片的最後，洛基看到上映日期，大約是三個禮拜前。

 

媒體之神再度出現。這次他聽進洛基的建議，身穿黑色連身長裙，手指間夾著長長的香菸，黑髮盤在頭頂。

 

“好多了，奧黛麗赫本，謝謝你。”洛基拍拍手。

 

“我知道我的信徒想要什麼，”奧黛麗赫本給洛基一個俏皮的笑，”我的適應力很強，我知道你也是。”

 

“所以到底是怎麽回事？”洛基問。

 

“有一部以索爾為名的電影上映了，裡面演的是索爾和其他北歐神祇的故事。當然，也包括你。”奧黛麗赫本說，”而這部電影很受歡迎。嚴格說起來，是你很受歡迎。以前也曾經有用你們的故事編寫的漫畫和卡通，但影響力都沒有電影來得大。”

 

洛基想到他這些天的一帆風順，還有流轉在他舌尖的法力正逐漸積累，”所以有人膜拜我。”

 

奧黛麗赫本不置可否地笑了笑。她吸菸，然後向空中吐出一串小煙圈。

 

“那這些祭品又是怎麽回事？”看著持續增加堆疊的快遞包裹讓洛基心煩，”血和生命在哪裡？”

 

“他們再也不獻祭這些東西了，太野蠻了。”奧黛麗赫本搖搖一根手指頭，”但他們依舊崇拜你，愛你，為你獻上用熱情、想像和失去理智打造成的祭品。”

 

洛基第一次覺得自己老了，像是被逼著苦苦追趕高速奔去的火車。他警告媒體之神下次出現的時候不可以化身成任何一個實境節目秀的名人或是一世代的團員，否則他會把電視機扔到窗子外去。媒體之神輕蔑地笑了，一點也不像奧黛麗赫本會有的表情。

 

第二天，洛基決定親自一探究竟，因為祭品堆成一座小山讓他開始有點害怕。從他拆開來的幾份祭品來看，電影似乎帶來了某種很糟糕的影響。否則這些新時代的信徒為何要一直獻祭索爾和洛基牽扯不清──包括在各種場所用各種姿勢做愛──的故事和圖畫給他呢？簡直匪夷所思。

 

他打開衣櫃，發現他的衣服，該怎麽說？升級了。不再是從大賣場或舊衣店買來的，可悲而廉價的破衣服。兩百塊一條的牛仔褲，名牌襯衫和上衣，昂貴的皮鞋和靴子。洛基穿上之後站在鏡子前好一會。離家前，他把手伸進放在門邊桌上的一個陶罐，裡面通常會有一些零錢，有時候則是垃圾和口香糖包裝紙。不過這次他拿出來的是一疊紙鈔，還有好幾張信用卡。洛基聳聳肩，把錢和信用卡塞進口袋裡。

 

他走到電影院去，和一般人一樣買了汽水和爆米花，趁著服務人員手忙腳亂幫一大群吵鬧的年輕人點餐的時候轉身離開，不付錢。做這種事他得心應手，而且沒有半點罪惡感。他和索爾不一樣，他能夠接受情況變得很糟，因為情況總是會再變好的。他不會為了尊嚴就朝自己的腦袋開槍，他會選擇活下去。

 

洛基找個位置坐下。今天不是假日，觀眾卻也不少。他們陸陸續續就坐，可是就沒有一個人想到要坐到洛基那一排去。看完一堆預告，電影終於要開始，剛剛外頭那群年輕人吱吱喳喳地姍姍來遲。他們在洛基的前幾排坐下來，無視於已經跑出片頭的電影，仍然在聊天，看手機。洛基在黑暗中伸出手，像是捏住一個轉盤，然後向左扭動。年輕人們的聲音慢慢變小直到無聲，他們自己也不知道發生了什麼事。

 

離開電影院的時候，洛基因為陽光而瞇起眼睛。對於這部電影，他是不滿的。他的母親成了男人，他成了奧丁和弗麗嘉的養子，而索爾成了他的哥哥。難怪祭品裡不斷出現兄弟關係的描述。可是電影裡到底哪個部份讓他們覺得洛基和索爾會發展出那種關係？以至於信徒們必須不停地寫不停地畫像是在編輯某種失控而且沒有經過官方認證的福音書。他依舊沒有搞懂。

 

他回去小公寓，發現家裡煥然一新。新的家具，新的裝潢，空間甚至變得更大，可能是為了因應祭品越來越多的關係。以前他收到祭品總是很開心又驕傲卻要裝作理所當然的樣子，但現在這些祭品令他頭痛。信徒獻祭，神收下來，這是規矩，他不能用卡車載著然後通通倒到河裡去，因為祭品給他力量，信仰增加他的魔力。有一座祭品山因為不斷增加的重量而坍塌了。洛基嘆口氣，坐下來，開始拆祭品。

 

他的手機亮了起來。今天之前，他的手機還是一支沒有上網功能，罪犯會買來逃避警方追緝的拋棄式手機。不過現在卻成了市面上所能買到最昂貴的智慧型手機，他的小電視也從又小又厚的方框變成又大又薄的方框了。洛基斜眼看了一下手機，科技小子那張欠揍的臉出現在螢幕上。以前他們總叫他胖小子，長了一臉青春痘，頂著一頭油膩的頭髮，穿印有漫畫圖案的T恤，肥胖的身軀白得像是他一輩子都住在地下室一樣。現在的他越來越強大，穿著年輕人流行的潮牌衣，手上拿著電子菸，又瘦又乾。他的外表變了，但不變的是討人厭的死屁孩樣。

 

“你真的是很落伍耶。”死屁孩翻了一個讓自己屁孩度加倍的白眼，”媒體要我來幫你。”

 

“為什麼？”洛基問。

 

“這樣你就會知道我們的力量，即使像你們這些死得差不多的老頑固也無法抗拒。”科技小子從鼻孔噴出煙，”看看你的周圍，被人膜拜的感覺是不是很好啊？不用從垃圾堆裡撿剩菜來吃是不是很爽啊？”

 

“喔是啊，爽得很，非常爽，爽到我都高潮了。”洛基伸出一根中指，”去你媽的。”

 

“操你，洛基，你也就只能這樣而已，魯蛇。”為了強調，科技小子比了兩個L，一正一反，”你有兩個神廟，人們在上面膜拜你，向你獻祭。我浪費一分鐘的時間就是來告訴你這件事。”

 

“神廟？在哪裡？”

 

“就在這裡啦！”科技男孩戳戳手機螢幕，”AO3和Tumblr，自己去找吧。”

 

******

 

洛基前往他的神廟，應該說透過網路打開AO3和Tumblr，看看現在到底是什麼見鬼的情況。這裡面有很多充滿愛意的告白，控訴洛基偷走他們的心，令他們夜不成眠食不下嚥。但也很有多其他的東西。他花了點時間，終於知道他的祭品裡那塊令人疑惑的部分有個特殊的名稱叫”同人作品”。信徒們在電影劇情的基礎上自由發揮，寫出他們心目中關於洛基的故事。大部分都和戀愛有關，大部分又和索爾有關，而大部分又和性有關，彷彿他們想像中的洛基一天到晚都在哭哭啼啼怒氣沖沖地對索爾大吼大叫，或做愛，或兩者一起。還有生孩子，他們熱愛讓洛基生孩子或失去孩子。洛基想要澄清，孩子不是洛基生的，不是在美國的這一個。美國洛基很小心不讓這種事發生在自己身上的。有時候他終於不和索爾又愛又恨了，他也有其他對象，只是相較之下少一點。他拼命趕工，一手拿著三明治一手拿著祭品飛快翻閱的時候看過幾篇。祭品裡的他會淚眼汪汪地懇求奧丁的愛。洛基打個冷顫，寧可吃掉自己的襪子也不要和奧丁上床。都是演員的錯，他好像一激動就會熱淚盈眶，激起信徒心中的母性，驅使他們獻上如此特別的祭品。他們就不能拿把刀捅自己把血獻給洛基就好了嗎？這樣還比較簡單一點。

 

這整件事開始讓洛基感到不愉快。不是性的問題，洛基對此抱著開放的態度。他可以是男也可以是女，他和男的上床也和女的上床。當然他也很享受再度懷抱滿滿的敬意和熱愛，他在電影院裡的時候甚至能感覺到人們因為他的名字而激動的喜悅。他的酒櫃裡站滿了美酒，新的大冰箱裡塞滿食物，床鋪又軟又舒適，他沒有必要抱怨。是對象的問題。首先，索爾已經死了，他是殺害自己的兇手，只因為他無法承受被遺忘。接下來就是，這是索爾耶，奧丁的笨兒子耶，他叫洛基叔叔。那感覺太他媽詭異了。

 

而且他們是基於什麼膜拜他的呢？他們的愛從何而來？幻想？他想到有一次在街上看見碧奎絲，曾經的示巴女王，用現代的科技去經營她的事業。她對洛基說，一個神對另一個神說，一個妓女對一個騙子說，這是一種妥協，洛基，你應該能理解的。洛基能理解，真的，他也願意為了活下去做任何事，只是有點不甘心罷了。

 

但他是個很能適應的人。所以他給自己倒了滿滿一杯威士忌，用敬業的態度繼續消化那些祭品。他的手腕上出現一支鑲了碎鑽的錶，牆上多了一幅本來應該待在博物館裡的畫。

 

在喝掉一整瓶價格不菲的威士忌和抽掉兩包香菸之後，洛基的祭品山看上去終於減少了。為了犒賞自己的辛勤工作，洛基決定再開一瓶。他現在有本錢奢侈那就不用客氣，否則等到哪天又開始苦哈哈的時候要怎麽享受浪費呢？一堆酒精在肚子裡搖晃讓洛基開始可以用一種超然的態度去面對祭品帶來的多重衝擊，而且想到其他地方的洛基也正在受同樣的罪就讓他心情好了一點。這些祭品有很好的，連洛基都被劇情吸引而認真看下去的(嗯？沒了嗎？後面的章節呢？還沒寫完的祭品不准獻祭！)，有些祭品則是有讓人破口大罵的衝動(我跟你有什麼仇？)。但更多的是普通平凡的祭品，不停讚美他的臉，他的美麗與哀愁。

 

洛基不該抱怨的，畢竟大部分的祭品都是信徒帶著誠意製作的，他可不能當個愛挑剔的賤人是吧？

 

天亮的時候，洛基決定先暫停收受祭品的工作，去睡覺，而且祭品在白天的時候出現的數量也不如晚上的多。因為信徒也是要上學工作的，他們也不需要和以前一樣，謹守一堆獻祭的規矩。這可是自由自在的美國，就連獻祭也變得隨興了。

 

正當他好好泡了個澡(順便喝掉半瓶葡萄酒)，穿上新睡衣準備爬上新床時，有人敲響他的門。他很想忽略陣陣敲門聲，倒下去睡個二十四小時，可是這敲門聲有點熟悉。有人掄起拳頭，一下又一下堅定地敲在門板上。不是警察等著破門而入的時候快速粗魯的敲法，這個人的敲門聲帶著節奏，無聊卻穩定的節奏。他爬起來，走去開門。

 

看到索爾站在門外，洛基其實不太驚訝。因為電影而生的祭品想必不是只給洛基一個人的，而祭品的數量和隨之而來的魔力足以讓一個自殺的神起死回生。

 

穿著西裝，刮了鬍子，長髮好好梳成一根馬尾的索爾看起來像是被他老爸帶到購物商場去丟掉一樣迷惘不解，”叔叔？”

 

洛基手一揮，”進來吧，你這個混蛋。”

 

索爾提著一個鬆垮的小袋子左顧右盼，要不是身上的西裝太貴，他看起來真像剛剛從監獄裡被放出來一樣。一臉茫然，對於外面的世界抱著一點畏懼的渴望。當初影子也是這樣，只不過影子當時腦袋裡因為他的老婆就這樣突然死掉──嗯，被謀殺的話也不算是突然的啦──而一片空白。而索爾總是搞不清楚狀況的樣子。他們果然是兄弟。

 

洛基倒了一杯酒塞到他的手裡，”恭喜復活。”

 

“這是怎麽回事？”索爾似乎被祭品山所震攝，有點目瞪口呆地問。

 

“好日子又回來囉。”洛基坐下來，開始用他所能想到最簡單的敘述告訴索爾關於電影的事。

 

“喔。”索爾聽完以後只吐出這一個字，洛基都不知道他到底有沒有聽懂。

 

“總而言之，我要去睡覺了，冰箱裡有吃的，你也不是小寶寶了可以自己來吧？”索爾等了一會才點點頭，洛基開始擔心死亡是不是對他的腦袋造成什麼損傷了。和他老爸奧丁，也就是星期三那個狡猾的老頭，還有洛基相比，索爾的確比較遲鈍，可也沒有到這種地步。

 

“如果你想睡覺的話就睡沙發吧，把腳縮起來就行了，因為我這裡也沒有多的......”洛基看到原本應該是一面牆的地方出現一扇門，”房間。好吧現在有了。”

 

洛基打開那扇憑空冒出的門，發現裡面也堆了兩座祭品山，給索爾的。他開始幸災樂禍了。”等你吃飽睡飽了，記得要開始工作。”

 

索爾走向他的祭品山，看起來幾乎是受到驚嚇。”這些是......祭品？我已經很久沒收到了。”

 

“所以我說，你當初幹嘛急著死掉？”洛基留索爾一個人在那邊感動，”我要去睡了，除非諸神黃昏發生了否則不准吵醒我。話說回來我不醒的話諸神黃昏也不會發生就是了。”

 

“叔叔？”索爾叫住洛基。

 

“幹嘛？”

 

“謝謝。”

 

“我什麼也沒做，要謝就謝漫威吧。”

 

“漫威是誰？是新神嗎？”

 

洛基沒有理會他的問題，他想睡覺。

 

******

 

索爾活回來以後適應得不錯。他清掉冰箱裡一半的食物，還有酒櫃裡一半的酒，兢兢業業地收取他的祭品。他沒有抱怨說這他媽寫的是什麼東西，也沒有澄清說叔叔其實我並不想上你。他只是坐在餐廳裡──什麼時候家裡冒出餐廳了洛基都不知道──的大餐桌旁，安安靜靜地閱讀。洛基想到電影裡演索爾的金髮大個子其實和真正的索爾相去甚遠，就好像洛基自己也認不出電影裡的黑髮愛哭鬼是在演他一樣。索爾的腦子的確不太靈光，也不像電影裡的索爾那樣粗魯莽撞。他畢竟是奧丁的兒子，一個王子，即使他們在美國混得不怎麼樣，骨子裡的他還是有王室成員該有的氣質。他不會摔杯子，也不會像頭鼻孔噴氣的公牛一樣掀翻桌子，更不會蠢到帶著少少幾個人就闖進敵人的大本營。

 

“叔叔，美國隊長是誰？”索爾突然發問。

 

“不知道。”洛基本來很想看個新聞放鬆一下。中東又打仗了，一定很好玩，不過客廳裡越積越多的祭品逼得他努力工作。他很快掃過一篇只描寫性愛場面的祭品(科技小子說這叫PWP，無聊)，然後拿下一份。這一份正常多了，信徒泣訴洛基的脆弱和敏感是多麼令她心疼，他對愛的渴望令她的心碎成一片片。她真想好好安慰他，給他一個大大的擁抱，一杯牛奶和一塊巧克力餅乾。洛基不喜歡喝牛奶，對愛更不渴望。

 

“珍又是誰？”

 

洛基想到還沒帶索爾去看過電影咧，他提醒自己要叫科技小子下載個盜版的給索爾看。”電影裡你愛上了她。”

 

“可是在祭品裡我愛的都是你。”

 

“還記得我跟你解釋過同人文是怎麼回事嗎？就是那麼回事。”

 

“都沒有寫到巴德爾。”索爾的聲音很嚴肅，彷彿這件事冒犯了他。

 

“因為我是你唯一最親愛的弟弟啊。”

 

“你不是我的弟弟。”

 

“奧丁老混蛋也不是我爸啊，你不能跟這些祭品講道理的。”洛基看到祭品裡他和索爾在世界之樹下做愛。簡直見鬼了，他絕對會離世界之樹遠遠的，有多遠就離多遠。

 

“鋼鐵人又是誰？”

 

簡直就像在帶小孩一樣。洛基煩死了，他決定學習現代父母帶小孩的訣竅，把手機丟給索爾，然後教他怎麼上網。畢竟在那個傻瓜吃子彈的時候網際網路還沒有發明。索爾學得很快，沒多久他就開始用粗粗的手指在那台智慧型手機上按來按去的了，也不再問東問西。

 

他們關在房間裡認真收取祭品。部分祭品的獨特性令洛基很彆扭，但他同樣因為祭品而精力充沛，容光煥發。媒體──化身成貓王還沒有肥起來以前的樣子──告訴他，索爾和洛基都會出現在漫威叫做復仇者聯盟的新電影裡，所以他的祭品雖然因為電影下檔而開始減少但依舊穩定出現。

 

他煩的時候會搭著私人飛機──是的他現在有私人飛機了，樓下的停車格停的都是他的車──去拉斯維加斯賭博，把錢往空中一撒，滿意地看著人們為了搶那幾張紙而互相推擠尖叫的樣子。他穿上布魯克兄弟的西裝，混進華爾街的投資銀行裡，試著組合出一個能夠超越連動債的垃圾金融商品，期待自己可以創造另一個雷曼兄弟式的災難。洛基很失落地想如果雷曼兄弟是以洛基為名幹這種事的話那該有多好。

 

但是，他還是得照顧一下自己的信徒。他前往他的神殿(有點討厭的是他得和很多其他人分享這兩個神殿)，發現他的信徒們有點悶。下一部電影還沒有上映，這部電影的熱潮已經要過去了。洛基很快申請很多分身帳號，不需使用魔法，只要動動手指就可以做到。他強忍著噁心寫了一篇洛基和奧丁浪漫感人的愛情故事，然後在底下打上Thorki的標籤；亂留言，攻擊無辜的信徒，到處引戰：”珍才是索爾的官配啊你們這些腐粉真噁心”、”明明洛基很攻錘受才是王道”、”湯姆希德斯頓比克里斯漢斯沃有演技多了”、”天啊我恨死索爾愛吃雞腿的梗了錘基文怎麼都這麼雷”、”錘盾才是真正美味顏值高，洛基醜死了又禿頭”。

 

洛基很滿意地看著他的信徒在神廟裡吵起來了。混亂，洛基的最愛，他以此為生，這才是洛基的信徒該有的樣子。他到處放火，製造衝突。他能感覺他的信徒很興奮又生氣，一潭死水般的圈子沒有人想待的，這樣不是很有活力嗎？祭品砰砰砰地不斷冒出來，原本開始探索新世界的索爾又趴回餐桌上日以繼夜地收受祭品。洛基深深吸一口氣，期待嗅到戰爭的煙硝和火藥，期待屍橫遍野和血流成河。結果什麼都沒有。用文字打的仗實在太索然無味了，就好像電子菸、健怡可樂和豆腐素漢堡一樣，次級的複製品。

 

但洛基依舊挺開心的。好日子嘛，好好享受就是了，別計較那麼多。

 

******

 

當那輛1966年產叫貝蒂的凱迪拉克Fleetwood Brougham出現在洛基家樓下的時候洛基正在一心二用。他一邊上網發表偏激的言論(女人讀太多書了，都該回家生孩子去)讓twitter吵成一團，一邊隨便翻閱祭品。他不想敷衍，但祭品真的太多了，太多了，他的家裡被祭品塞滿。索爾變成全世界最用功而且是最了解同人作品的神了。復仇者聯盟好受歡迎啊，連洛基和索爾去電影院的時候都買不到票，他們為了一部蠢電影排了一個小時的隊買到五個小時以後的場次。然後洛基，他感到有些憤怒，他們把他演成什麼樣子了？那什麼爛計畫？最後還讓他成為全世界的笑柄被綠色怪物摔來摔去的。科技小子說他很中二，被中二屁孩說自己很中二這件事讓他無法忍受，所以他把手機扔進馬桶裡了。

 

奧丁帶了禮物來，一瓶好酒。不是大賣場賣的而是真正高級的好酒，洛基就把它當成是求和吧。奧丁看起來過得也不錯，不知道他是怎麼從上回那場災難裡爬回來的。或許是戰爭吧，這世界永遠不缺戰爭，而正是戰爭將洛基帶了回來，相信也會帶回奧丁。他穿著體面，他的烏鴉福金和霧尼登堂入室站在洛基的電視上。洛基想他應該也收到一些祭品了，只是不知道他有何感想就是了。

 

奧丁淺淺地笑，對洛基伸出手，”我親愛的兒子。”

 

洛基拍掉他的手，”去你的。”

 

“我可以保證我絕對沒有對你的母親勞菲做過任何逾矩的事，”奧丁裝出迷糊的樣子，”或父親？我也不記得了。我只記得勞菲比電影裡美多了。”

 

“我老媽雖然也沒有好看到哪裡去，但至少不是藍色的。”洛基開了奧丁帶來的酒，倒了三杯，”你是來見你兒子的吧？”

 

奧丁接過洛基遞給他的酒杯，”我親愛的兒子，別哭，我絕不會像電影裡那樣對你。我會愛你，所以別摧毀這個世界，至少別摧毀紐約。”

 

“看看你，還是這麼討人厭。”

 

“而你，”奧丁環顧洛基的公寓，最後停在大電視機上，”你屈服了。”

 

這樣算屈服嗎？他家裡有電視，拿著智慧型手機，用電腦上網，用信用卡付錢(如果他想付的話)。他正在融入這個新世界啊，他總不能在廚房裡鑽木取火，到動物園去打獵吧。不過如果奧丁明白的話當初他也不會挑起新舊神的戰爭了。至於洛基為什麼要加入他呢？他自己想了很久都想不明白。他就想要抓住每一個機會吧，無論是誰給予的。像現在這樣活著，不也是靠新科技嗎？雖然說，獻祭一條活生生的命比獻祭一篇寫得不怎麼樣的故事要來得令人愉快。

 

“索爾正在收祭品。”

 

奧丁聽到索爾的名字終於收起戲謔的表情，”他還好嗎？”

 

“你為什麼不自己問他。”洛基去敲索爾的房門，用警察破門而入以前會用的那種敲法。索爾打開房門走出來，他看見奧丁，先是愣了一下(他的反應真的變慢了，洛基想)，然後一臉激動衝過去擁抱他。

 

“父親！您還好嗎？”索爾用力抓著奧丁的手。

 

奧丁用檢視一顆蘋果的目光仔細端詳索爾的臉，像是在找他有沒有因為死過去又活回來而產生碰撞損傷。”現在還不錯。你呢？”

 

“我......”索爾頓住了，奧丁和洛基不動聲色地互看一眼。”我還在適應中。”

 

“啊，的確，你不在的八十幾年間的確發生很多需要適應的變化。”奧丁摸著索爾的頭髮，直到現在他看起來才像一個真正的父親。”我可以幫你。”

 

索爾想了想，”謝謝您，父親。”

 

“只要你不再出什麼會搞死一堆人的鬼主意就行了。”洛基忍不住說。

 

“喔，親愛的兒子，你當初也玩得很開心啊。”奧丁給洛基一個飛吻，洛基接下來，丟在地上踩兩腳。

 

“洛基不是您的兒子。”索爾認真地說。

 

奧丁對著洛基說，”你可以查一查死而復生會有什麼後遺症嗎？”

 

“他只是缺乏幽默感而已，一直都是。”

 

否則當初他就不會絕望到去死了。帶點幽默感的話能讓每件事看起來不那麼難受。累死人的粗活，飢餓，住在牆壁發霉的破房子裡，窮困潦倒，都沒什麼大不了的。壞日子總會過去的，索爾就是不懂。他不懂為何不再有人向他祈求無畏和勇氣，他不懂人們為何不再崇尚正直和善良。他不懂為何身為神卻會被遺忘。他覺得自己被美國這塊沒有信仰的大陸遺棄了，所以他也要遺棄這個世界。

 

“剛才叔叔說的是什麼鬼主意？”索爾問。

 

“沒什麼。”奧丁和洛基異口同聲說。

 

******

 

因為天生厚臉皮，奧丁就賴在洛基的家裡不走了，就好像索爾莫名其妙地敲了他家的門之後也莫名其妙地住了下來。就連他的烏鴉福金和霧尼也定居在洛基的電視上，洛基想看新聞的時候螢幕上就會有一共十二根鳥爪擋住畫面，而且牠們也會拉屎。

 

洛基能夠感覺到奧丁老騙子的心中還是有父愛的，他害怕索爾做同樣的事，所以得盯著他。現在洛基的公寓又冒出另一個房間了，裡頭也堆著給奧丁的祭品。當然不能和洛基收到的相比，但總比沒有好。復仇者聯盟之後索爾的電影也出第二集了，這次洛基在電影裡死掉了(啊哈，騙你的)，然後洛基就收到更多祭品了。

 

洛基必須承認，他享受現在的日子，除了繼續在神廟裡搧風點火，他甚至跑去一個叫洛基Only的漫畫展，看著那麼多人打扮成電影洛基的樣子，交換和販售他們製造的祭品。他們喊著他的名字，因為他而哭泣，洛基知道自己會很強大。

 

但他就是覺得怪怪的。

 

奧丁看起來也挺適應的，雖然媒體三不五時就會跳出來跟他說教。

 

“你看，沒這麼糟糕吧。融合新與舊，找到自己的一席之地。”化身成約翰藍儂的媒體之神抱著一把吉他說，”一直沉迷在過去的榮耀是沒有意義的，我們必須讓自己融入這個世界。不，我們必須重塑這個世界，而不是追趕它，否則有一天我們會被拋下的。”

 

“你聽起來有點怕怕的，你擔心被拋下嗎？你擔心被取代嗎？”奧丁說完之後輕啜一口酒。

 

藍儂看起來有點惱怒，嘴角微微抽動，”我才不擔心。”

 

“你撒謊了。”

 

“我們不用擔心，我們就是未來。”藍儂一邊彈吉他一邊用唱的說。

 

“誰知道未來會是什麼樣子？”奧丁聳肩，”我的現在可能就是你的未來。”

 

“胡說。”藍儂轉身走了。

 

索爾則是對這一切抱持平淡的態度。他很珍惜這些祭品，儘管它們對他來說像是某種神祕難解的現象。他並不像洛基一樣享受這一切，也不陶醉在這虛幻的成功裡。洛基覺得他總是有點悶悶的，或許他再也不會像以前那樣開懷大笑。

 

有一天，索爾從房間裡鑽出來，手上拿一張像是從筆記本上撕下來的紙。”我們必須回應這位信徒的祈禱。”

 

親愛的索爾：

我向你祈求，我需要你的力量和雷神之錘。艾力克斯在學校裡總是欺負我，打我，把我推倒在地上，然後說是我自己笨跌倒的。他是大壞蛋，我希望你賜給我你的力量，讓我能夠打敗他，謝謝。也祝你趕快找到弟弟和爸爸。

瑞奇

 

“哎呀，這是一個貨真價實的祈禱。”奧丁看完之後將那張紙遞給洛基。

 

“這孩子竟然知道我在找巴德爾，”索爾望著窗外，”他的祝福彌足珍貴。”

 

“我想他說的弟弟是我喔。”洛基提醒他，但索爾裝作沒聽見。

 

“真可愛。”奧丁說完之後一屁股坐回他原來的位子上，繼續看他的報紙。報紙！另一個被科技小子無情擊敗和嘲笑的產品。

 

洛基把祈禱還給索爾，然後坐回電腦前面去。他剛剛在神廟上發表了一篇義正詞嚴的文章，打上所有的標籤，指控電影裡的索爾是個渣男，竟然在弟弟洛基剛死掉沒幾分鐘就轉過頭去和女人談情說愛。這篇文章成功地讓大家吵了起來，幹得好。

 

“你們打算什麼都不做嗎？”索爾一臉不可置信，”我們必須回應這個祈禱。”

 

“如果每個信徒的祈禱我們都得回應的話那可就糟了，你得上我然後我們還要用網路直播給大家看。”洛基看著索爾的臉垮了下來之後笑了，”更何況這小子的祈禱是給你的，是你要回應這個祈禱，不是我們。”

 

索爾站在那裡一動也不動，就好像他的腦袋還沒處理好下一個階段該怎麼行動一樣。然後他動了，拿起掛在門邊的外套，”我必須回應這個祈禱。”

 

索爾決定以雙重標準對待信徒們讓洛基覺得很好笑。索爾打開門準備走出去，洛基對他說，”你確定不要回應更廣大信徒的祈禱嗎？我可以立刻申請直播網站的帳號喔。”

 

索爾甩上門，走了。

 

“你生了個什麼樣的兒子啊？星期三。”洛基搖搖頭。

 

“他是個好孩子。”奧丁不帶任何情緒地評論著。他們倆坐著，一個翻報紙，一個噠噠噠地敲著鍵盤。

 

“我覺得我們得去看看他。”奧丁說。

 

“他是個大人了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

洛基嘆口氣，站起來。奧丁已經站在門邊了，手指上吊著他那輛貝蒂的鑰匙，福金和霧尼趾高氣昂地站在他的肩膀上。笨鳥。

 

他們找到瑞奇小子的學校的時候，索爾已經找到他了。索爾正在和他解釋什麼，臉上長滿雀斑還有一頭薑黃色頭髮的瑞奇看起來很困惑，接著他的表情慢慢變得警戒起來。索爾看起來是人模人樣的，但沒人說戀童癖就一定要猥瑣醜陋把我是壞人寫在臉上的對吧。

 

“瑞奇，我是為你的祈禱而來的。”索爾用他最有耐心的緩慢語氣說，彷彿他面前站著一隻小狗，而他正在解釋相對論給小狗聽。”你祈求獲得我的力量，我不能轉交給你，也不能讓你傷害艾力克斯。但是我們可以一起去跟艾力克斯談談他的不當行為。”

 

瑞奇小子嘴巴開開的，然後他說，”我知道你想把我拐走對不對？走開啦。”

 

瑞奇轉身跑走了。

 

索爾一臉受傷的樣子，”我是為了回應他的祈禱而來的。”

 

奧丁走向他，拍拍他的肩膀，”我知道。”

 

“一個信徒無禮地拒絕他的神。”索爾喃喃自語。洛基很快回想一下家裡有沒有槍。他確定沒有。

 

奧丁推著他走向貝蒂，”我知道，孩子，我知道。”

 

******

 

某一個黃昏，祭品出現的數量突然直線下滑。索爾看上去像是鬆了一口氣，而奧丁跑出去追求哪位落難的女神已經好幾天了都沒回來。洛基想查個明白。他一上網就知道是怎麼回事了，新聞鋪天蓋地的。演洛基的演員和一位超級有名的歌手談戀愛了。他們大方地在海邊約會，在私人飛機上約會，在街道上約會，在餐廳裡約會。洛基跑去他的神廟一看，到處充斥著絕望的哀號，彷彿有異教徒闖進來進行一場大屠殺。他們哭著說不會再愛了，要脫粉了，另外一派忠心耿耿的信徒則痛斥他們的無理取鬧，堅持要給予祝福。他們吵成一團，整個圈子烏煙瘴氣，洛基卻一點也不覺得好玩。

 

“叔叔，你看。”索爾指著窗外。

 

窗外的天美極了。赫斯珀里得斯姊妹的魔法將天空染上迷人的色彩，從亮橙色，橘色，逐漸轉為紫色，就像一個美麗的夢境一樣。路上那些人有注意到嗎？他們要不就是匆匆前往何處，要不就是低頭盯著手機。或者是舉起手機，拍張照，傳到社群網路上，然後繼續盯著手機，等別人按讚。

 

人們選擇了低俗，洛基想起媒體說的話。

 

“索爾，死掉是什麼感覺？”洛基問。

 

索爾沉思一會，”很平靜，祥和，周圍沒有一點聲音。”

 

“聽起來好無聊。”

 

“但我挺喜歡的。”

 

“因為你就是這麼無聊的神。”

 

“對不起，叔叔。”

 

“為了什麼？”

 

“為了我是這麼無聊的......神。

 

洛基知道，他們的信徒並非真正信奉洛基的力量，他們甚至不是演員和角色的信徒。他們將熱愛和真心獻給想像中的洛基，和編造的故事。只是他們以洛基之名祈禱，洛基就獲得了好處。他們不相信洛基會給予他們庇佑和魔力，他們不相信可以請求洛基的協助。他們是自己腦海中幻想的信徒，而非洛基的。將來有一天，雷神電影的系列會結束，然後獻上祭品的人就會越來越少了，洛基又要再住回狗窩，以騙人維生。而或許幾年後，這個電影系列會像媒體所說的”重開機”，然後洛基和索爾還有出現在電影中被遺忘的神祇會再度被記起，獲得力量，過上幾年好日子。

 

但那並不是永恆的信仰。

 

不過，那又如何呢？我們總有壞日子，也有好日子。壞日子總會結束，好日子也是，沒什麼好值得大驚小怪的。

 

洛基給自己和索爾各倒了一杯威士忌。索爾望著逐漸沉下去的太陽，若有所思。而洛基只是拖一張躺椅來放在窗前，坐下，往後一躺，點上一根菸，拿起他的酒杯敬赫斯珀里得斯姊妹，感謝她們帶來這樣的美景。

 

管他還有幾年好日子。反正啊，好好享受現在就是了。

 

 

\--完--


End file.
